The invention relates to an aerial cable transport installation, in particular a gondola-lift or a cable-car, having a large span between two towers located far apart, the base of each tower being anchored to the ground and the head constituting a support point for the taut cable, following a predetermined catenary trajectory under the action of a tension device, between the two towers.
The towers of known installations of the kind mentioned are vertical or even, in the case of sloping ground, perpendicular to the ground, their height being of course sufficient to clear obstacles along the line. The present invention results from the ascertainment that when large spans, and therefore large cable sag, are involved, the height of the towers increases very quickly with the increase in the distance the towers are apart and become excessive. The location of the towers is frequently imposed by the site and in particular to cross a river the towers anchored on the banks are of a considerable height.